The present invention relates to an arrangement for handling a load, preferably a drive train or other vehicle component, the arrangement including a movable jack assembly for transferring the load to and from the vehicle, a stand for receiving the load from the jack assembly, and a platform assembly adapted to be secured to the load for supporting the load on the jack assembly and stand.
Conventionally, in the handling of cars having rear wheel drives, a jack assembly is used which includes a universal lift head for removing and transporting the engine and gear box of the car separately to and from a stand or work bench. However, it has become customary to use front wheel drives for cars, where the engine, the gear box, and the front axle are integrated into a single unitary drive train assembly that is supported on an auxiliary frame of the car. As such, there is a need for a handling arrangement for moving these types of drive train assemblies to and from a stand or work bench as a unit.